Everyone has had a problem with keeping things like nails, screws, paperclips, tacks, pins and the like handy to where a person is working. Often a person may hold these items in his mouth for lack of a better place to keep them, which is, obviously, not a safe thing to do. This often looks like the easiest option and many times seems like a good one, until one of the above items is swallowed and then its to late, or the person realizes what a dangerous and unsanitary item is being put into his mouth. Thus, it would be advantageous if there were an apparatus that could be used to hold such items and be able to keep such items where they would be handy for the user.